I told you I'd be back
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Sequel to "He'll be back". It had been 5 years since Arthur was crowned King, and in those 5 years, no-one heard a whisper or rumour about Merlin's whereabouts and actions. Please read and review.


**This is a sequel to "He'll be back." If you haven't read that, please go do so, because this will make a lot more sense.**

**This is just a one-shot sequel to a one-shot (if that makes sense) and I hope you all enjoy it. Also, this doesn't follow the series (obviously) but i just thought I should point it out, Gwen and Arthur got married in my story. Please read and review.**

**I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

><p>It had been 5 years since Uther died. 5 years since Morgana's betrayal had weakened the King to the point of death. 5 years since Arthur Pendragon had been crowned King of Camelot. 5 years since Morgana had attacked the Kingdom only to be killed in the attempt by a mysterious figure. Arthur had spent the 5 years restoring the land from his father's tyrannical reign and deterioration. In those 5 years, Arthur had gradually introduced the idea of magic being neither good nor evil and had lifted the ban. And in those 5 years since all this happened, there was no word, rumour, whisper or sighting of Merlin.<p>

"Relax Arthur, he'll be back when he is ready and able to." Gwen comforted her husband and King.

"He promised he'd be back, but it has been 5 years. What if he went and got himself killed or kidnapped or enslaved or –" Arthur stared to pace and rant.

"Whatever has happened to him, I am sure he could handle it." Gwen interrupted.

Before Arthur could respond, there was a knock at the door and a guard spoke, "Your majesties, a civilian has requested an audience with you and is waiting in the Throne room for you both."

"Come on, my dear." Arthur sighed, offering Gwen his arm. They walked out of their rooms and towards the Throne room.

* * *

><p>Upon their arrival, Leon met them in the room and informed them, "A man approached the guards at the Lower gate and asked to speak with you. Said it was a matter of life or death and of great importance, sire."<p>

"Where is he?" Arthur asked.

Seconds later, the doors to the Throne room burst open and a swirling black and gold tornado swept in, swirling around the room, blowing papers and windows around and ruffling the guards and knights about. The wind gathered in the middle of the room, just in front of the royals and it twisted into a man wearing a cape before the wind settled down.

Arthur moved in front of Gwen and the Knights had pulled their swords out as the Sorcerer stopped and bowed low to the King and Queen.

"Your Majesties! I beg you to show mercy and lift the execution order on my head and in return I pledge myself to you." The man cried, before straightening and throwing his hood back from his face. "And you better because you owe me. Do you know just what I've been though protecting you?"

"Merlin!" Gwen cried, smiling with surprise and happiness.

"I told you I'd be back." Merlin grinned back as he shifted his cloak back and away from his body, revealing his simple white tunic, black pants and brown, worn leather boots. His black hair had grown longer and had a rougher look to it and hid his ridiculously large ears while his vibrant blue eyes stood out from over his cheekbones. There were a few differences in the man in front of the royals from the serving boy that flew away those 5 years ago. One was obvious, and on show for all to see. He had a scar running from his left eye to his ear. Another difference was the way he held himself. He stood with confidence and ease. When he had bowed beforehand, he had done so mockingly, yet elegantly. He had grown into his body and gained confidence in his movements and self.

"About time you came back." Arthur grinned and moved towards the man.

"I was busy." Merlin shrugged. "And I knew you could handle being King for a while without killing yourself." Gwen moved to clasp hands with Arthur and smile at her long lost friend. "I see you guys got married, congratulations, it was a lovely wedding." Merlin grinned at them.

"How would you know, you weren't there." Arthur frowned.

"Or so you think." Merlin taunted. Gwen laughed then moved forward to hug the man. Merlin hugged back for a moment the stepped back. He turned to Arthur and knelt in front of the King. "You father decreed me evil and wanted to have me killed. Since then you have decreed magic to be neutral and it all depends on the user and how they use it. I humbly ask you to remove the bounty and order on my head and in return I pledge my magic, my allegiance, my loyalty and my entire self to you and Camelot. I will protect and defend Camelot, it's rulers, their family and it's people with every breath, even if it is my last. I –" Merlin pledged.

Arthur cut him off, "Get up you idiot, you don't need to kneel to me or anything." Arthur reached down and lifted his friend up.

"I had a whole speech planned and everything though." Merlin mock frowned.

"You shouldn't go around pledging your magic to Kings, they may abuse it. Especially when your magic is so powerful." Arthur informed him.

"You not an ordinary King. You wouldn't dare abuse my magic, I would take you apart in less than one blow." Merlin teased.

"I spoke with Gaius, he told me all that you did for Camelot."

"For you. Not just Camelot." Merlin corrected, shrugging. "I've done a lot more since then and I'll continue to do so." Merlin paused then added, "This means I won't be killed, yes?"

"Of course not, idiot." Arthur rolled his eyes, ignoring the rush of gratitude and awe of the man. He had served the Kingdom and throne with his entire body and still didn't even seem to want recognition for his actions. "And I accept your pledge of fealty and honour, which means you have to do as I say so go muck out the stables, clean my armour and scrub the floor of my rooms." Arthur ordered.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he grinned, "Done. Can we have a feast or something to celebrate this? I mean, I can return home after 5 years, it is a big thing."

"Sure Merlin, on one condition."

"What?"

"You be my Court Sorcerer."

* * *

><p>Merlin grinned at the entertainment and nobles watching and eating nervously, trying to appear to be relaxed and enjoying themselves. They had no idea how to react to Merlin retuning and being declared Court Sorcerer and was waiting for him to prove his position.<p>

The dancers melted off the floor and onto the sides as their performance finished. Moments later, there was a bang and the doors slammed open. A group of men clothed in black robes and pointy hats swirled in, being carried on a wind and they stopped in front of the High Table.

"Arthur Pendragon. You are the spawn of Uther Pendragon, a tyrant who killed innocents and our people. You will pay for his actions with your life. Prepare to –" He froze suddenly, grasping at his throat as his mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Really, get more original with your speeches, reasons and attacks." Merlin spoke lazily.

"Who the hell are you?" another assassin demanded.

"I am Camelot's Court Sorcerer, Emrys, High Priest of the Old Religion. Arthur is not his father and Uther may have been a tyrant and killed innocents, King Arthur has never convicted an innocent and has saved the lives of Camelot citizens numerous times." Merlin proclaimed, before his eyes flashed gold and the attackers all slumped over, unconscious. They then simmered and disappeared. "They're in the dungeons, locked up. They'll wake up tomorrow morning at which point they can stand trial and you can decide on their punishment for attempted murder of the King." Merlin informed Arthur. He then turned back to his plate and kept eating. He looked up when he noticed no one else had resumed eating and looked around confused. "I didn't hurt them, and they were going to hurt the King, was I meant to just sit here or something?" he asked the room.

Someone started clapping and the whole hall joined in. Merlin blushed. Arthur grinned at the obviously embarrassed warlock and leaned over to ask him, "You save my life and probably everyone here, how did you expect everyone to react?"

"I didn't think about their reactions, I'm just used to pretending I didn't do anything and no-one being any wiser."

"Well, perhaps you should get used to it so you don't blush like a girl every time you do something good." Arthur suggested.

Merlin glared at Arthur but didn't say a word, just silently plotted his revenge.

* * *

><p>A week later, Merlin got his revenge. Arthur was holding a meeting with the Knights of the Round Table (Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon and Elyan) plus Merlin when Merlin grinned at Arthur then when he had the King's attention, his eyes flashed gold, and Arthur broke off his speech to demand what the warlock had done.<p>

Merlin just grinned at Arthur. He looked around at his Knights to find them all struggling to keep a straight face, Gwaine was outright grinning. "What?" he demanded, placing his hands on his hips to glare menacingly at them all. This caused Gwaine to burst into laughter and the other Knights to give up on hiding their smiles. Merlin was outright grinning.

"What the hell did you do Merlin?" Arthur demanded.

"Not much, just don't go accusing me of blushing like a girl, Arthur." Merlin teased.

"Why's that?" Arthur rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Because you're one yourself." Merlin said, causing the other knights to snort and laugh as well. Only Leon didn't laugh, but couldn't maintain a completely straight face.

Arthur frowned and stormed over to the window and stared at his reflection in the glass. The reflection that stared back wasn't Arthur, but a woman with long blonde curls, a huge bust and a tall build.

"Merlin! Change me back now!" Arthur screeched.

"I don't know if I know how." Merlin confessed, just as Gwen walked in.

"Arthur, the delegation from Bayard is –" she froze as she stared at her husband and couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"Don't you dare laugh." Arthur warned her before turning to Merlin, "If you don't turn me back now you are going to regret being born." He threatened.

"Okay, okay." Merlin grinned and muttered a few words, causing his eyes to flash gold and Arthur to feel tingly all over.

"Thank you." Arthur sighed. Or that was what he meant to come out. What actually came out was a braying noise. The King glared at Merlin who was laughing along with Gwaine who was on the floor in tears as the other Knights tried hard to control their sniggers and failed at it. "MERLIN!" he screamed, lunging at the warlock as the Knights laughed at the braying that emitted from the King's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**I just wanted to do a shamelessly cheesy, happy-ending and decided this was funny enough :-) hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know.  
><strong>


End file.
